Sweet Dreams Are Made of These
by Prune BO
Summary: Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils veulent mais quelque chose qu'on les oblige à faire. Mais pourquoi ? Eric/Bill.


******Pairing :** Eric/Bill.  
******Rating :** Petit M.

******Disclaimer :** Alan Ball, je t'aime même quand tu fais une série basée sur des livres Harlequin.

******Cadre temporel :** Post saison 2.  
******Warning : **Gros PWP, option bouffonnerie.

* * *

**_Sweet Dreams Are Made of These_**

* * *

Bill gronda quand son dos heurta la chaise ouvragée à pleine vitesse. Un de ses grommellements, mi-torturés mi-bestiaux, dont personne d'autre que lui ne semblait détenir le secret, qui venait compléter un visage cireux dont chaque fibre semblait faite de pure rage. Il se releva en un éclair, et laissa échapper entre ses lèvres closes :

- Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que ton âge avancé et ton expérience supérieure en tant que vampire t'assurent victoire sur moi au combat.

- Combat ?

Eric arqua un sourcil presque translucide.

- Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas ce dont il est question. D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien d'être un peu plus mesuré sur le thème...

Il fonça sur Bill, giflant l'air qu'il traversait, l'attrapa par le col et le projeta contre une table basse qui explosa violemment sous le choc.

- ... parce que tu dégrades le mobilier.

Bill se releva d'un bond, encore, essuyant brutalement le sang qui coulait de sa bouche d'un coin de manche :

- Si nous devons en arriver là, Eric, alors autant commencer tout de suite.

Il envoya un poing vicieux dans le nez de son Shérif, qui lui agrippa vigoureusement le poignet.

- J'approuve, fit-il en riant.

Il laissa Bill le frapper une nouvelle fois, pour le satisfaire - ou pour sa propre satisfaction, peut-être - avant de poser deux mains sur son torse pour le pousser dans la piscine luxueuse.

Bill tomba dans l'eau turquoise avec fracas. Le sol carrelé de la galerie fut douché de chlore. Le vampire battit des bras un instant dans la piscine, façon moulin à vent épileptique, avant de finalement réussir à s'extraire de l'eau et de s'allonger, tant bien que mal, le dos sur le carrelage. Eric le rejoignit en un battement de cils : assis à califourchon sur les hanches de Bill, il lui arracha sa chemise. Le tissu gris voltigea et atterrit misérablement dans la piscine. Eric posa deux mains froides sur le torse nu de Compton et sourit. Un phénomène rare.

Bill regarda l'étirement des zygomatiques fendre son visage, comme un coup de burin dans une statue de marbre. Une vision bizarre. Bizarre mais pas belle, comme peuvent parfois l'être les choses étranges ; bizarre et pas belle, mais néanmoins captivante. Eric se pencha légèrement en avant et murmura, distant :

- Est-ce qu'on va vraiment le faire ?

Bill serra les dents.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit-il, les sourcils froncés dans une expression qui indiquait délibérément que, si choix il y avait eu, il ne se serait jamais trouvé là de son plein gré.

Le sourire d'Eric s'élargit un peu, l'habillant d'une aura plus surnaturelle encore. Alors il se pencha et, avec une douceur plus prudente que prévenante, posa ses lèvres pâles sur la bouche de Bill. La galerie était parfaitement silencieuse.

Le baiser s'approfondit et devint rapidement plus brutal. Eric s'était d'abord tenu en retrait, laissant leurs lèvres se joindre seules, mais il ne tarda pas à se coller contre l'autre vampire, l'agrippant par le cou pour l'embrasser plus complètement. C'était un étrange baiser aux langues froides et dures.

Bill sentit ses dents s'allonger et crispa ses paupières pour les garder fermées, ne désirant en rien surprendre une expression moqueuse - ou, pire, un de ces sourires particulièrement particuliers - sur le visage d'Eric. Il l'attrapa par la nuque, lui aussi, et laissa ses canines racler la bouche de son shérif ; d'un geste aussi peu délicat que l'avait eu l'autre vampire pour lui, il arracha sa chemise et la jeta au loin.

Débarrassé de son vêtement sans permission, Eric rompit le baiser pour fixer Compton. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi froids, avec une nuance d'amusement, et une minuscule paille de désir, de faim - c'était la même chose.

Ses mains glacées descendirent sur le torse humide de Bill. Il le sentit frissonner et, malgré lui, se tendre sous son toucher. Il arriva à la boucle de sa ceinture : la serra fortement ; commença à la défaire. Il percevait sans le toucher le désir de Bill, à quelques centimètres de ses mains. Eric ôta complètement la ceinture et, en un éclair, retourna l'autre vampire face contre carrelage.

Bill grogna :

- Laisse-moi...

- Pardon ?

Eric eut un rire sarcastique, guttural.

- Après cent ans d'existence, tu es toujours d'une naïveté pathétique, Bill Compton.

Il s'appuya sèchement contre le dos nu de William et déboutonna son propre pantalon. Il ressentit le besoin de mordre dans cette peau blanche, blafarde, étendue devant lui, mais le différa. Le palpitement de l'eau céruléenne éclairait leurs chairs cireuses par intermittences. Eric se sentait devenir dur, depuis un moment déjà.

Il agrippa les épaules de Bill et, dans un grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain, força brusquement le passage pour entrer en lui. Il le pénétra rudement. Et l'entendre gronder un cri d'animal sous lui était presque aussi bon que la terreur des vierges qu'il s'offrait parfois. Il donna un coup, rapide, trop fort. Bill gémit. Eric passa, vaguement, sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il souleva Bill par le torse et donna un autre coup.

-------------------

Les draps de soie étaient moites, froissés. La Reine les laissa glisser sur sa peau nue lorsqu'elle se recroquevilla dans son lit à colonnes, un sourire endormi sur les lèvres, langoureux et déçu à la fois. Ses rêves ne souffraient aucune variante : elle se réveillait toujours au meilleur moment.

Elle s'étira longuement avant d'appeler. La clochette en bronze disposée sur la table de nuit tinta gracieusement, et une domestique accourut. Elle avait les cheveux bruns chiffonnés de quelqu'un qu'on vient juste de tirer du lit.

- Où est Veronica ? bailla la Reine, un sourire en coin.

- Elle dort, Majesté. Mais je peux aller la réveiller, si vous le souhaitez.

La vampire détailla un instant la jeune femme servile qui attendait au pied du lit : sa peau hâlée, ses cheveux noisette, ses seins ronds et sa bouche un peu trop pleine…

Finalement, son sourire se transforma en rictus. Et la Reine avança la main, saisit l'avant-bras de la domestique et l'attira au lit.

De même qu'il y avait des rêves trop vite interrompus, il y avait l'art et la manière de se dépêcher de les continuer.

**FIN**


End file.
